Whatever You Need
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Brenda/Sharon; Fritz leaves and a relationship between Sharon and Brenda develops


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Brenda/Sharon; Fritz leaves and a relationship between Sharon and Brenda develops_

**i. a helping hand**

Sharon hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation Chief Johnson and Agent Howard were having outside of the office door, but the door was cracked open and there were no other noises around them. They were arguing, and Sharon felt uncomfortable being on the inside of Brenda's office where she could hear all the personal details she knew they had been keeping secret. As she waited, catching little pieces of what they were saying here and there - _"It's always work. For once, just once, how about you show some interest in something else?"_ and_ "How many times are we goin' to have the same argument, Fritzi?"_ - Sharon gathered the files splayed across the chief's desk, putting them in neat piles. They could continue what they were working on at another time.

A few minutes later, Brenda closed her office door with a resounding groan. "I'm so sorry 'bout that," Brenda said, walking from the door to her desk.

Sharon looked up from the folder in her hand, her small smile and understanding eyes meeting Brenda's tired-looking face. "No need to apologize, Chief," she said in a soft tone, sitting up in her seat.

A forced smile and an almost-hidden sigh was Brenda's only response as she slumped down into her office chair. Her eyes scanned the desk between them and then closed for a brief second, head tilting back, her long neck extending.

The stress Brenda was under was starting to physically show on the small woman. Her eyes had looked dull and lifeless for weeks now, and, although Sharon hadn't noticed it until the moment Fritz had came, Brenda looked like she was in need of a long break. A break that included a hot meal, a long shower, and at least eight hours of sleep. Sharon's sympathetic eyes took in the chief quickly while the other woman's eyes were closed: the tan cardigan, the wrinkled black and blue floral printed dress underneath, and the blonde hair that had been tied back quickly. Sharon could tell it had been a long day.

Sharon waited until Brenda's eyes were open again before speaking. "Why don't we call it a night?"

Brenda turned her attention to the captain. "Oh," she said, sounding a bit distracted. "Do you need to get goin'?" She glanced at the time - 8:04 p.m. - and then turned her head to the candy drawer she was opening, speaking as she rummaged through it. "I hadn't even realized it was this late. Of course, you can go. I'm sure you have better things to be doin'."

Dinner, wine, and a book was always better than paperwork, but she didn't say that. She watched silently as a Reese's Cup was pulled out, the orange wrapper being played with as Brenda bit her lip, appearing to decide if that was what she wanted. She'd already eaten a bag of cookies and three miniature chocolates since Sharon had arrived earlier in the evening - that couldn't be all she was going to eat. The mother in Sharon wanted to tell Brenda to put the sugary foods away because she needed to eat something substantial, but she knew better than to do that. They were hardly even friends; it was admittedly much better now that Brenda had realized she was on her side, but still she questioned if she could actually consider the other woman a friend.

There was more than one way to skin a cat, she mentally reminded herself. "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"I have all this paperwork to keep me company," she said with an eye roll, "it might be a while."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Brenda answered quickly, dropping the chocolate onto the desk as her eyes lifted to meet Sharon's gaze. Brenda's lips curled slightly as she nodded her head. "I mean, yes." Sharon hummed deeply. "Starvin'," she drawled.

Inwardly Sharon smirked, but she managed to keep the expression off her face. "How does Chinese sound? I'll order us something, and if you like, I'll stay until you're ready to leave."

Something flitted across Brenda's face and Sharon had a feeling Brenda could tell that Sharon understood Brenda wasn't too eager to get home. For a moment Sharon thought Brenda was going to change her mind, but then the chief smiled and let her hair out of its ponytail, starting to massage her fingers at her scalp.

"Sounds perfect," she answered. And then after a small pause, she added, "But none of that happy family stuff. If I even have to see-"

"Got it," she said, interrupting her before she would start ranting or something. "No happy family."

Brenda looked up through thick eyelashes, her fingers going from her scalp to her neck, still massaging. "Thank you, Sharon."

Sharon smiled. "You're welcome."

**ii. a shoulder to cry on**

Sharon stepped off the elevator in her building, looking down at her keys as she picked out the right one. She heard something shuffle and her eyes quickly lifted and focused on the form down the hall. She could feel that annoying, persistent feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd first noticed a few weeks ago. It only happened when_ she_ was around, when _she_ was involved - and whenever it was happening, it demanded to be felt. Sharon continued walking, trying to ignore the somersaulting going on inside her stomach.

"Brenda," Sharon said once she was in arm's reach of the woman leaning against the wall beside her door.

Brenda pushed herself off the wall and smiled apologetically. "I called on the way."

"Oh," she said as her hands slid into the pockets of her trench coat, grasping at the emptiness.

"You probably put it in your bag," Brenda supplied with a smile. "Like you always do when you let the battery die."

_Oh yeah._ Her battery had died right before she left, and as usual, she'd meant to charge it in the car but forgotten. "How-"

"You always answer when I call," Brenda answered the question that she knew was coming. "Except for the times your phone dies."

"Oh."

Brenda laughed - chuckled, really - and Sharon could feel her stomach start flip-flopping again. "Oh," Brenda parroted with amusement.

Sharon shook her head at herself and went to unlock the door; she must sound as ridiculous as she felt. "Come in," she said once the door was opened.

Brenda walked in, her red ballet flats coming off almost immediately - _"I like the way cold wood feels under my feet," _she said one night_._ She made her way to the kitchen as Sharon took her time locking the door and taking a few relaxing breaths. She could hear Brenda in the kitchen getting out wine and glasses; it calmed her, although she was sure it should do the opposite. She left the doorway and went to the kitchen. Having Brenda move around her apartment like she belonged was not something Sharon expected would ever happen, but it was happening before her eyes. She smiled briefly before turning away.

"So why the late night visit?" Sharon asked, walking to the sofa. It was after ten, which was late by standard visiting protocols, but not all that late when her schedule had been less than normal lately. She had come home in the morning after a long shift, slept a few hours, and then went in just after one.

Brenda didn't answer, but the quiet was something Sharon was used to. Brenda either said everything on her mind all at once or didn't say anything at all. The latter wasn't nearly as common, but she understood what it meant when she did it. Sharon unbuttoned her blazer and pulled it off, getting comfortable as she waited for Brenda. She unbuttoned another button on her button-down and slipped her hand into her shirt, rubbing absently at her chest and shoulder.

"Wine first," she heard Brenda finally say, coming into the living room with the bottle of wine and two glasses.

Sharon looked up at her with a smile, using her free hand to accept the glass, holding it out as Brenda poured her a large glass of Merlot. "Thank you," she said. Brenda hummed and poured herself a glass before carefully plopping down beside Sharon. "Wine first," Sharon repeated, bringing the glass to her lips.

A few glasses later, Sharon was feeling a combination of relaxed and wound up that only made sense to her tipsy-mind. Brenda still hadn't told her why she was there, but Sharon had long forgotten she asked the question. Brenda was telling her about her week, and Sharon was trying to stay focused on what she was saying instead of the way Brenda's lips moved around each word she said. Without the alcohol in her system, it wasn't a hard thing to do, but after a few glasses of wine her eyes no longer followed the simple command her brain gave: Stop staring at your friend's mouth.

Suddenly Brenda's lips stopped moving and they formed a wide smile. Sharon didn't dare look up to Brenda's eyes, knowing she had been caught. She turned her attention to the glass in her hand, a swallow of wine remaining in it. She could feel her skin heating, flushing, part embarrassment, part something else.

"Are you goin' to drink this?" Brenda asked, her fingers grazing Sharon's knuckles as she reached for the glass still in Sharon's hand. Brenda's skin was warm and soft.

"No. I think I've had more than enough," she said, relinquishing her grip on the stem.

Brenda took both of their glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Without saying anything else, Brenda moved over and sat so close to Sharon that their bodies were touching. The warmth of Brenda's body added to her own and Sharon thought it was far too hot, but she wasn't going to move or ask Brenda to move. The contact was welcomed, especially when Brenda reached out and took her left hand into her own, bringing it to rest on a skirt covered lap. Sharon licked her lips and watched out the corner of her eye as Brenda started tracing the lines on her palm with her fingertip, slowly dragging her finger against Sharon's skin, making it tingle all the way from her hand to her shoulder.

"I signed them today," Brenda said after a while, softly and slowly. No explanation needed; Sharon knew what 'them' was. Sharon's hand went to close around Brenda's finger, but Brenda held Sharon's hand down, keeping it flat on her lap. "I don't want to talk about it," she added, her finger tracing lines again.

Sharon wouldn't push; she never pushed. "Okay," she said, shifting in her seat so she was slumped down a little like Brenda was. Using the hand Brenda didn't have, she moved the blonde hair that was blocking her view from Brenda's face. "If you do want to..."

Brenda smiled, brown eyes meeting green ones, something being said that wasn't being put into words. "I know." Brenda looked away first, turning her entire body. She curved into the side of Sharon, pulled Sharon's arm around her, and then laid her head on the other woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not plannin' on cryin' on your shoulder", she whispered. "Wouldn't want to mess up your precious clothing."

Sharon smiled, telling her body to relax. She was sure Brenda could feel how tense she had suddenly become, but she couldn't help it. "I wouldn't mind if you did. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?!"

"No," Brenda said, her voice tired. "What you're doin' is enough," she said when Sharon pulled Brenda a little closer.

**iii. a body to keep warm**

It was perfectly normal, Sharon had told herself. This was what guest rooms were for. The room was usually used by her children, or, on rare occasions, other relatives that needed a place to stay while passing through. But Brenda was her friend, and Sharon of all people knew what it was like to look around your house after splitting with your spouse and being reminded of all the things you wanted to forget. So she was helping out a friend, she thought again. So what if said friend had been there for eighteen days and Sharon was getting used to her presence. The fact that Sharon liked the nights she came home to Brenda and the mornings coffee was already ready for her just the way she liked it didn't change that she was doing this for a friend - it did, however, give her other reasons to want things to stay just like they were.

"I'll be outta here soon," Brenda said, making Sharon jump slightly at the doorway of the guest room.

"What was that?" she asked, clearing her throat and running her hands over her hips, searching for pockets that weren't there.

Brenda plopped down on the bed, parallel with the foot of it, her feet almost touching the floor. "You won't be stuck with me much longer," she told her, brown eyes focused on Sharon in that way that she'd learned meant Brenda was watching for her reaction.

Sharon tried to smile, but her mouth didn't cooperate. "You found a place you like?"

Brenda propped herself up on her elbows. "Possibly."

"That's wonderful."

"Which means I'll be leavin' soon."

Sharon nodded, and this time when she forced a smile it actually appeared. "Also wonderful news," she said, attempting to make it not sound like a sarcastic remark. Sharon bit the inside of her cheek and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm going to go check on dinner," she said, excusing herself.

She was alone in the kitchen for a few minutes before she heard the sound of bare feet on the floor. She turned from the pot she was standing over, looking at Brenda. Brenda went in the fridge and took out a bottle of white wine and then set it down on the kitchen bar.

"Liar." The word had been spoken casually, as if Brenda was walking in and saying hello.

"Excuse me?"

Brenda looked over her shoulder as she got wine glasses for them. "You're a terrible liar, Sharon."

Sharon could feel a weight in her stomach, making her feel ill. She ignored it the best she could, turning around to the dinner she was making. "Brenda," she started, but nothing followed.

Sharon could hear the glasses being placed down and the sound of Brenda closing the small space between them. A warm hand rested on the small of her back, and despite the warmth, Sharon could feel a slight shiver travel up her spine. She let out a shaky breath, as she found herself doing whenever Brenda touched her. She didn't look to Brenda, not when she could feel Brenda standing so close to her, so close that the other woman's breath could be felt on her neck. Internally Sharon was freaking out, trying to relax and stay calm like she appeared on the outside, but the pounding of her heart - which now felt like it resided in her stomach - made it impossible to do that.

The hand on her back started to move, creating circles that Sharon was sure were meant to relax her. Maybe she didn't look as collected as she thought she did. The last few months Brenda had learned all the little nuances and signs that showed how Sharon was feeling, so it wouldn't surprise her if Brenda could sense the tension in her back, in her body. Brenda stepped closer, and Sharon swallowed quickly, still not looking at Brenda.

It happened so quickly that Sharon was still processing it once it was over. Soft lips brushed against the corner of her mouth, kissing her quickly. Sharon licked her lips as she lifted her gaze to meet Brenda's.

"You don't have to lie to me," Brenda said and then pulled away from her, going back to the wine. "I know you like havin' me here," she said with an almost-smug grin. "And I like bein' here with you," she added as she brought the wine and glasses to the table.

After dinner had been eaten, they watched a reality show, which Sharon pretended not to enjoy as much as she did. Later, once Sharon was dressed and ready for bed, she switched off the lights in the living room and made her way to the bedroom at the end of the hall like she did every night for the last eighteen days. Brenda was sitting up in the bed, looking up at her before she'd even said anything. For more than two weeks, Sharon had come to the doorway, said goodnight, and then went to her bedroom. But this night was not the same as the rest.

"May I come in?"

Brenda looked shocked for a second, but then smiled and nodded her head. "It's your house," she said. Sharon hummed and walked in, standing next to the bed. "Are you gonna ask if you can sit, too?" she asked in a teasing tone as she moved over to the other side of the bed.

Sharon smirked and sat down on the edge, her body turned towards Brenda. "I do think it's wonderful that you found a place you like," she told her. "Even though I've loved the last few weeks."

"You do?" Brenda asked, sounding unsure.

She did, didn't she? She wasn't quite sure. She knew Brenda couldn't stay forever in her guest room, and that it was only a matter of time before she left. Yet, there was the part of Sharon that was going to miss reality TV and popcorn with movies on the weekends.

"Yes," she said confidently.

"Oh," Brenda said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked away.

"What?"

"I lied," she admitted. "I didn't find anything yet."

"And you called me a liar," she said with an eye roll. She laughed slightly as she stood from the bed. "So you'll be staying longer?"

"Now that you just admitted you've loved me bein' here..."

"Goodnight, Brenda," she said, feigning annoyance.

"Wait," Brenda said, reaching and capturing Sharon's hand in her own to stop her. "Earlier, in the kitchen, uhm..." Brenda licked her lips and Sharon did as well automatically. "If I crossed any of those little boundaries..."

Sharon took pleasure in watching Brenda fluster slightly, but she decided that she would much rather make things easier for her. She leaned over until she was able to gently kiss Brenda's lips, letting her own lips move against the blonde's surprised mouth slowly. It was different from earlier - she could feel the fullness of Brenda's lips, enjoy the softness as their lips moved against one another slowly, and savor the taste Brenda's mouth had to offer as her tongue traced the other woman's lips and then parted them. It was meant to be a quick kiss, but Brenda craned her neck up and tilted her head, bringing her hand to Sharon's head, pulling her closer. Sharon had wanted this for so long that she didn't stop Brenda when she urged Sharon to get in the bed, pulling her down to her so their bodies could press against each other as their mouths and tongues moved with leisure. Sharon could feel her body heating everywhere: her arms when Brenda's hands slid down them, her legs when they tangled with Brenda's, her back when soft hands slid under her shirt and drew nonsensical patterns against it. Everywhere was hot, and everything felt magnificent.

Sharon heard herself moan into Brenda's mouth when she was rolled onto her back, Brenda's lithe body atop hers. Her head was guided to tilt back by Brenda's hand once Brenda was no longer kissing her. Sharon licked her lips, trying to catch her breath as a finger trailed down the length of her neck, followed by slow kisses. The air surrounding them was hot, and the weight of Brenda's body on hers was pleasant. It all felt good. Too good, too fast, she thought. Still, Sharon tangled her fingers in blonde curls and welcomed the tender touch of lips on her neck and chest.

Brenda made her way back up to Sharon's lips, pressed a kiss to them, and then smiled at her. Sharon licked her lips, her throat feeling a little dry - the same could not be said for another part of her body. Brenda leaned her head back down, this time kissing her way to Sharon's ear, resting her head there as her breath washed over wet skin. For a moment she stayed there, and Sharon was as to finally catch her breath. She wrapped her arm around Brenda and received a small hum.

"We don't have to do this tonight," Brenda whispered between soft kisses over her ear.

Had she been that obvious? She wanted to, really wanted to, but she also wanted to wait. Had Brenda been able to sense that? She didn't want Brenda to think it had anything to do with her; but then, right when she was about to respond, Sharon realized something. She was going to be the first person Brenda slept with after Fritz, and maybe Brenda wasn't fully ready to sleep with her either. Sharon wouldn't ask, but if that was the case, she understood.

"Okay," Sharon said simply.

Brenda sat up so she could look at Sharon, a smile still on her lips. She leaned down and met Sharon for a small kiss, and then, as she was pulling away, Brenda said: "Before you ask, you can stay in here for the night."

"I wasn't going to ask," Sharon replied with smile as Brenda rolled over and then sat up.

"I'm really gonna have to teach you a thing or two about sounding convincin', aren't I?"

Sharon laughed as she got up from the bed. She walked out to the hallway and turned the light off before coming back into the room. "I think I do just fine," she said as she walked to the other side of the bed. She thought of bringing Brenda to her own room, but they were already in this one, so she didn't.

Brenda smiled and got in the bed, pulling the sheets over her, waiting for Sharon to do the same before turning off the light. Their bodies moved closer together instinctively, limbs intertwining like they had spent many nights this way. Brenda kissed against the crook of Sharon's neck and Sharon sighed softly, closing her eyes, listening to the sound of breaths and hearts beating.

"You're not that bad," Brenda whispered, and Sharon smiled. She was sure that comment had nothing to do with her lying skills.

**iv. a love all your own**

Sharon finished paying her last bill for the month just as the door to the apartment opened, Brenda quickly closing it behind her. Sharon smiled with an arched eyebrow as the blonde, dressed in pajama bottoms and a tank top, hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

"It's freezin' out there," Brenda yelled from the bathroom, washing her hands.

Sharon got up from the desk and walked over the table that held the mail and keys Brenda had dropped there. She picked up the mail, quickly going through it before placing it back down. "You say the same thing every time you go downstairs. Next time you might want to put on a sweater."

"Or you could remind me to get the mail before I'm already undressed," Brenda retorted, coming back down the hall.

Sharon turned to her with a smile, gesturing for her to come closer. She rubbed her hands over Brenda's bare arms and leaned forward to peck her lips. "Then how would the trash get taken out?"

Brenda put her hands on Sharon's hips and pulled her closer. "You could do that for me," she whispered between brushes of her lips.

"Where's the fun in- Mmmm." Sharon's body molded with Brenda's when she was pulled closer, their kiss ending.

"I'm tryna a kiss you," Brenda said against Sharon's neck, "but you're focused on garbage." Brenda nibbled at Sharon's jaw, causing a deep groan to form in Sharon's throat. "Do you see the problem with that?"

"Yes," Sharon answered, feeling two hands slide over the curve of her ass. "It must mean you're supposed to be listening instead of kissing me." Sharon yelped when Brenda squeezed her ass and bit the side of her neck.

"That is not what it meant," Brenda said with a smile, pulling away.

Sharon rubbed the place where Brenda bit and followed her to the sofa. "It's your turn to make the popcorn," she said as she situated herself comfortably on one end of the sofa.

"Definitely your turn," Brenda said, eyes focused on the TV screen to find a movie.

Sharon knew for sure that it wasn't. Last week she'd made the popcorn, which she remembered clearly. She almost tried again, but decided she would do it herself. She worked quickly, making popcorn while looking at a take-out menu, trying to figure out what she wanted for dinner. It was Saturday, which (as long as nothing came up) meant no cooking dinner, no regular clothes, and movies with popcorn. All week, Sharon looked forward to her Saturdays.

Later, after the first movie was over, Brenda got up. "I'm hungry."

Sharon sipped some of her water and then turned to look at Brenda. "When are you not?" She received an exaggerated eye roll from Brenda, who stood in the kitchen, menus splayed out before her. "Are you ordering dinner already?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, hip cocked out as she bit into her lower lip, reading. Sharon resisted the urge to walk over there and distract her - distracting Brenda was something else she enjoyed doing on Saturdays, or any other day. "How does Chinese sound?"

In her head she said, "No happy family," as she did each time they had Chinese. She smiled, amazed that after more than a year, that still came to her mind each time. Aloud, she answered, "Chinese sounds good."

Brenda came into the living room once she was finished and sat down beside Sharon. "Dinner's been ordered."

"Did you remember to get brown rice instead of fried, because last time-"

"Got it," Brenda answered, hushing her with a peck to her lips.

"And you told them not to add the sauce-"

"Do I look like an amateur to you? I ordered it just the way you like it," Brenda said, leaning in for another kiss.

Sharon hummed throatily, leaning in as well. "What about the broccoli?"

Brenda groaned. "Now you're just makin' stuff up. Just kiss me."

Sharon grinned and connected their lips in a soft kiss. "You're so demanding," she husked against Brenda's mouth.

"Shhh. You know you love it."

Sharon smiled into the kiss. "Maybe," she whispered.

Brenda laughed against Sharon's mouth. "Maybe a lot, you mean."

Sharon tangled her fingers in Brenda's hair and pulled Brenda closer, making Brenda move over so she was sitting on Sharon's lap instead of the sofa. "What did you just say? Just kiss me?"

Brenda nodded, getting the message, kissing her slowly with her hands framing Sharon's face. Sharon hummed with delight, her own hands on Brenda's hips. They kissed like they had all the time in the world. Their lips glided and stroked, hands gently brushing against skin, bodies pressing against each other. The amount of time that passed them by unknown and irrelevant.

Brenda broke the kiss for a moment, looking into Sharon's eyes. "I love you," she whispered, softly and like she wasn't exactly sure if she had picked the right moment to say the words.

Sharon's eyes crinkled as she smiled, and her heart sped up a little. She had thought it many times, but never had she said it. But now, having Brenda look at her the way she was, eyes full of adoration, those were the only words her brain knew.

"I love you, too."

Brenda whispered into Sharon's ear: "I know," and then rested her head on Sharon's shoulder, brushing her lips against Sharon's neck. "I know."

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
